the_crossover_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Young Link
|image1 = |caption1=''Hyah!'' |forms = Link Toon Link Young Link |row1 = Masked Link Hero of Time |row2 = Nintendo |row3 = Fujiko Takimoto (Child) Nobuyuki Hiyama (Adult/Fierce Deity) |row4 = The Legend of Zelda |row5 = The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time |row6 = Video Game }} Young Link is the main protagonist of the The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time/''Majora's Mask'' and would be playable in The Crossover Game. Trophy Information Young Link's Legacy Official Media: * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD * The Legend of Zelda: Collector's Edition * Hyrule Warriors * Hyrule Warriors: Legends * Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition * Super Smash Bros. Melee * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Unofficial/Non-Canon: * Brawl Legends * PlayStation x Nintendo: Super Smash Bros. All-Stars * Super Smash Bros. Next * PlayStation All-Stars Round 2 (Cross-Platform Mode only) * Microsoft Legends Battle Zone X (Cross-Platform Mode only) Story Role TBA... Rivals Name: Leek, TBA Reason: VS TBA: ''' '''Connection: Leek: 'Both Young Link and the Future Warrior named Leek are given the power to travel through time in order to stop evil from destroying the world. In ''Ocarina of Time, Link uses the Temple of Time to switch between his present and 7 years into the future, while in Majora's Mask, he must relive the same three-day period endlessly until he can stop Skull Kid and defeat the evil of Majora's Mask. Likewise, in Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Leek uses his ability to travel through time to stop Mira and Towa from destroying Dragon Ball history, and must defeat the evil Demigra. Additionally, Young Link's transformation into the Fierce Deity and Leek's transformation into a Super Saiyan Sage are visually simular, as both transformations show the user with silver hair, facial tattoos, and a large increase in power. Another note is that both Link and Leek's names are four letters long, begin and end with the same letters, rhyme, and are both single-syllable names. Current Status: TBA... Moveset (Masked Link) Link's moveset is based mostly on Majora's Mask, with some moves fro Hyrule Warriors. Normal Combos * '''Neutral: Link does a diagonal slash, followed by a horizontal slash, followed by a thrust. Attacking while in the air, TBA. * Forward/Backward: If Link is moving at a moderate pace, he will perform a forward jab with his Razor Sword. If Link is dashing, he will do a leaping downward slash. * Upward: Link performs an upward sword strike. If using this in the air, he will perform an aerial spinning strike. * Downward: Link does an crouching inward swipe. While in the air, Link performs a downward stab. Smash Attacks * Side: TBA * Up: TBA * Down: TBA Special Moves (Human) * Neutral - Hero's Bow: Link equips his Hero's Bow and fires an arrow forward. The arrow fired can either be a Fire Arrow, Ice Arrow, or Light Arrow. Fire arrows will cause a burn effect on opponents, Ice arrows will freeze them, and Light arrows will stun them. * Back/Forward - Bomchu: Link pulls out a Bomchu and will place it on the ground if the button is mashed or throw it if the button is held. Once on the ground, the Bombchu will dash forward and explode once it makes contact with an opponent or obstacle. * Upward - Great Fairy Spin: Link spins the Great Fairy's Sword around in a circle to perform a powerful slash. * Downward - Transformation Mask: Link will transform into Deku Link, Goron Link, or Zora Link, depending on the mask equipped. Special Moves (Deku) * Neutral - TBA: TBA * Back/Forward - TBA: TBA * Upward - TBA: TBA * Downward - TBA: TBA Special Moves (Goron) * Neutral - TBA: TBA * Back/Forward - TBA: TBA * Upward - TBA: TBA * Downward - TBA: TBA Special Moves (Zora) * Neutral - TBA: TBA * Back/Forward - TBA: TBA * Upward - TBA: TBA * Downward - TBA: TBA Supers (Masked Link) * Ballad of the Masks: Link briefly plays a tune taken from the Ballad of the Wind Fish, bringing out his Deku, Goron, and Zora forms. The four Links then unite their attacks to take out the enemy, with Goron Link rolling into the opponents, knocking them into Great Bay as Zora Link assaults them with his magic shield, knocking them into the air. Deku Link shoots them with a bubble as Human Link traps them with the Triforce, performing a brief Triforce Slash to send them flying. * Fierce Deity Link: Link dawns the Fierce Deity's Mask and transforms into Fierce Deity Link, changing his moveset for the duration of the battle unless he activates his Final Smash again. Taunts (Masked Link) * Up - Change Arrows: Link swings his arrows around and equips either a Fire, Ice, or Light spell to them. ** Deku: TBA ** Goron: TBA ** Zora: TBA * Side: Link stretches while yawning and adjusts his tunic, similar to his idle animation from Ocarina of Time. ** Deku: TBA ** Goron: TBA ** Zora: TBA * Down - Change Mask: Link will jokingly put on the Ocarina of Time versions of either the Deku, Goron, or Zora mask, act like he's going to transform, then the mask will fall off and Link will laugh. This will change which Transformation Mask Link will use for his down special. ** Deku: TBA ** Goron: TBA ** Zora: TBA Special Moves (Fierce Deity) * Neutral - TBA: TBA * Back/Forward - TBA: TBA * Upward - TBA: TBA * Downward - TBA: TBA Supers (Fierce Deity) * TBA: Link... * The Final Day: Fierce Deity Link performs a sword slash as Termina's moon prepares to crash onto the stage, slicing it in half in the process. The two halves of the moon crash onto the stage, KO'ing anyone caught in their path. Taunts (Fierce Deity) * Up:'''TBA * '''Side: TBA * Down: TBA Moveset (Hero of Time) Link's moveset is primarily derived from Ocarina of Time and Super Smash Bros. Melee. Normal Combos * Neutral: Link does a diagonal slash, followed by a horizontal slash, followed by a thrust. Attacking while in the air, TBA. * Forward/Backward: If Link is moving at a moderate pace, he will perform a forward jab with his Razor Sword. If Link is dashing, he will do a leaping downward slash. * Upward: Link performs an upward sword strike. If using this in the air, he will perform an aerial spinning strike. * Downward: Link does an crouching inward swipe. While in the air, Link performs a downward stab. Smash Attacks * Side: TBA * Up: TBA * Down: TBA Special Moves (Child) * Neutral - TBA: TBA * Back/Forward - TBA: TBA * Upward - TBA: TBA * Downward - TBA: TBA Supers (Child) * TBA: TBA * The Master Sword: Link draws the Master Sword, transforming into an adult. This changes his moveset for the duration of the battle unless he uses another Final Smash. Taunts (Child) * Up: '''TBA * '''Side: TBA * Down: TBA Special Moves (Adult) * Neutral - TBA: TBA * Back/Forward - TBA: TBA * Upward - TBA: TBA * Downward - TBA: TBA Supers (Adult) * TBA: Link... * TBA: TBA Taunts (Adult) * Up:'''TBA * '''Side: TBA * Down: TBA Animations * Character Intro: Link arrives through the doors to Clock Town and draws his sword and shield. * Victory Screen (Young Link): Link drinks from a jar of milk. * Victory Screen (Adult): Link plays the Ocarina of Time while Navi floats around his head. * Victory Screen (Fierce Deity): Link swings his sword around and strikes a pose, before turning back into Young Link holding the Fierce Deity's Mask. * Victory Screen (Deku): Link plays his pipes before striking a pose. * Victory Screen (Goron): Link plays his drums while the ghost of Darmani dances behind him. * Victory Screen (Zora): Link and the ghost of Mikau perform a guitar solo to the tune of the Legend of Zelda main theme. * Losing Screen: Link claps to the winner. * Idle Animation: Human Link, both adult and child, will assume a battle-ready stance and often look behind himself. As a Deku, he will look around while standing upright. Goron Link will stand with his fists forward, occasionally stretching or curling into a ball. Zora Link will stand with his arms in a protective stance and may stare at the fins on his arms or adjust his pants. Fierce Deity Link stands with his sword pointing forward, grasping it with both hands. He will occasionally perform a few quick strikes with it or lean over it, similar to Cloud's taunt. Costumes Young Link * Masked Link: The default outfit of Young Link. He is armed with the Razor Sword and Hylian Shield from Majora's Mask. ** Gilded Sword: Link armed with the Gilded Sword and Mirror Shield. * Hero of Time: 'Link armed with a Kokiri Sword and Deku Shield from ''Ocarina of Time. ** '''Classic: The same costume rendered in the graphical style of the Nintendo 64. ** New Shield: Link with the Hylian Shield mounted on his back, as it's too big for him to wield. Adult Link * Seven Years Later: Link's adult form from Ocarina of Time, armed with the Majora's Mask Hylian Shield and Gilded Sword. * Goron Tunic: Adult Link armed with the Biggoron's Sword and Mirror Shield, wearing his Goron Tunic and Iron Boots. * Zora Tunic: Adult Link wearing his Zora Tunic and winged boots,armed with the Master Sword and Hylian Shield. Fierce Deity Link * Fierce Deity: Fierce Deity Link's design from Majora's Mask 3D. ** Classic: Fierce Deity Link rendered in the graphical style of the Nintendo 64. * Smash Bros: Fierce Deity Link as the alternate color scheme for Link in Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS. * Hero's Spirit: Link as the Hero's Spirit from Twilight Princess. Gallery TBA Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Licensed Category:Fighters Category:Playable Characters Category:The Crossover Game Category:Handheld Characters Category:Console Characters